With the development of modern electronic technology, one or more components will be disposed in a display panel of a display device to achieve a corresponding function, such as a capacitive touch control function, in order to bring convenience to a user.
In the related art, in order to achieve the capacitive touch control function, touch detection electrodes are generally disposed at a side of a color filter substrate away from an array substrate, and a common electrode disposed in the array substrate may be used as a touch drive electrode, namely, at a display state, the common electrode is used for receiving a common voltage signal, and at a touch state, the common electrode is used as a touch drive electrode for receiving a touch drive signal.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of an array substrate in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate in which a common electrode may be used as a touch drive electrode includes: a glass substrate 11; an intermediate layer 12 located on the glass substrate 11; a thin-film transistor (TFT) 13 disposed on the intermediate layer 12, where the thin-film transistor 13 includes a source electrode 131, a drain electrode 132, a gate electrode 133 and a polysilicon layer 134, the gate electrode 133 is electrically insulated from the polysilicon layer 134 by a first passivation layer 141, the gate electrode 133 is electrically insulated from the source electrode 131 and the drain electrode 132 by a second passivation layer 142, and the source electrode 131 is electrically connected with a data line 135 through a first metal 136; an organic film layer 15 located on the second passivation layer 142; a common electrode 16 located on the organic film layer 15; and a pixel electrode 17 located on the common electrode 16, where the common electrode 16 is electrically insulated from the pixel electrode 17 by a third passivation layer 143, and the common electrode 16 is used as a touch drive electrode at a touch state.
As shown in FIG. 1, the common electrode 16, which is made of transparent conductive material, is planar and hence has relatively large resistance; moreover, an area of the common electrode 16 that faces the source electrode 131 of the thin-film transistor 13 as well as the first metal 136 is large, thus a large load capacitance is formed, so that the product of the resistance of the touch drive electrode and the load capacitance is large, resulting in a long charging time for a touch drive signal. To solve the problem, the driving capability of the touch drive signal is required to be reinforced, accordingly a larger touch drive waveform generation circuit used for generating the touch drive signal is required at the frame area of the array substrate, as a result, a display panel using such an array substrate has a wider, non-narrow frame.